peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking at Mario Galaxy - Part 21 (GREEN STARS!)
PBG takes a suggestion from the fans to get all the green stars! Synopsis PBG takes the suggestion from the fans to do the 3 Green Stars. The first one starts with Luigi! PBG forgets where the galaxy is and has to look it up. PBG finds a bunch of UFO's. He gets the pull star pieces, and has to go back to get the first one. He lets one Goomba survive, but then rages at the next one. PBG runs back and forth as he drinks coffee. He has to not touch the balls! He gets down to 1 health. PBG didn't get much sleep, so he is struggling to concentrate. He kills some goombas to get his health back. When the camera angle changes, he gets attacked by a bullet bill. He has to encourage bullet bills over to save PBG's best friend Luigi. PBG gets the star. PBG tells Rosalina that Luigi got the last star. PBG puts on a weird voice for the black luma. PBG doesn't know where the next galaxy is either, and has to look it up as well. PBG wants a pizza with jelly beans and other weird toppings. He heads to Buoy Base Galaxy, and sees a PokeBall on the image. He heads under the water, and heads over to the warp pipe. A torpedo starts to follow Mario, and took a long time to hit the glass, so that PBG could enter the pipe. Mario is now on top of the level. PBG decides to skip the Hidden Block, because Hidden Block sucks! Jeff puts this on the screen, before scratching out "Sucks" and writes "Rules" instead! PBG gets a bullet bill to follow him and break the glass protecting the green star. PBG remembers where the next star is, and he jumps off a cliff and slams Mario's face into a wall. A speedy comet is in the way, so PBG takes exactly one second to move the comet. PBG tries to jump back, but falls off the edge. PBG heads into Dusty Dune Galaxy. PBG struggles with the flower enemies again. PBG is confused, but manages to hit it on the head, and it works! PBG gets some coins. PBG struggles to walk on the underside of a platform and gets disorientated. He gets the extra health, and is OK now. PBG needs to get some pull star pieces that he got previously. PBG realizes that he has already passed the luma, and has to start again. He blames the fact that he went to get the power up. PBG has enough star bits this time for this luma, and questions the gluttony of the lumas again. He launches to the pyramid, which is not a planet! He needs to collect the silver stars. PBG investigates the room, and moves the sand around. He got a lot more coins than he usually gets. He doesn't know how to get to the star. He works it out and gets it. PBG now has all the green power stars. Mario has unlocked some things! The green launch star has now been unlocked. PBG says that he still has another fan star episode to go. This episode was a combination of a normal episode, a secret star episode and a fan star episode. PBG becomes creepy to Jim. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Galaxy Category:Videos